Feelings From the Heart
by fpd123
Summary: [Naturally, Sadie] Badie This is a continuance of the episode in the Woods. Sadie is trapped with a bear in front of her, whose the one person she'll call for....
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naturally, Sadie or any of their characters_.

"Don't make any sudden movements." Sadie instructed Margret and Arden, not knowing they had started running away. Sadie finally turned around when she heard their fading screams, when she turned back towards the bear it had spotted her and started staggering towards her.

Without any way of escaping she screamed "BENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

_With the Boys Team…_

"Ben do you _like_ Sadie?" asked Rain,

"Sadie's the most real girl I've ever met, of course I like her." stated Ben.

"BENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Ben jolted around, recognizing the voice immediately, he breathlessly muttered, "Sadie…"

"SADIEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Ben took off in, search of the girl who had stole his heart, with Rain and Ron following close behind.

_With the Girls Team…._

"Where's …. Sadie…" Margret said trying to catch her breathe.

"I…didn't know…I was…supposed to keep track of…Hawthorne." Arden breathed.

"Well she's …probably close… behind,"

"Or getting buddy buddy… with that bear back there," Arden stated sarcastically.

"Ha ha, Very funny" said an angry Margret.

"BENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Or Not!"

Margret and Arden sped their way through the foliage, very well knowing they were lost in which direction to take to find Sadie.


	2. Chapter 2

_So I hope you all liked the pervious chapter and couldn't wait for this one to get posted LOL!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naturally, Sadie_

_Back with the Boys Team…_

"SADIEEEEEEEE KEEP SCREAMING, SO WE CAN FOLLOW YOUR VOICE!" Screamed Ben desperately

_Ben thought Sadie was the greatest treasure in the world. She was a girl who you could be yourself around, someone who doesn't judge anyone. She's has a fire burning inside her which fuels her curiosity and willingness to fight back, one reason why Ben loves her red hair. She is also very shy and sweet to pretty much anyone….her Shy and Sweet versus his Cocky and Smug personality compliments both of them very well he thought._

"BENNNNNNNNNNNN, HELP HELP, BENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Sadie screamed after hearing Ben's voice.

_Sadie was entirely head over heels in love with Ben. She loved his cocky and smug personality. Her knees wobbled at the sight of him walking toward her. She felt like her heart would explode when he smiled and laughed. She also melted at his classic "Chimo" goodbye._

Ben once again took off, dodging and ducking around trees like a pro, soon he heard another one of Sadie's desperate cries, and swiftly changed directions.

With Margret and Arden…

"Where are we?" Margret asked Arden full of worry for hr best friend Sadie

_Sadie has been Margret's friend since pre-school. She's stuck with Sadie through the bugs and butterflies, newts and salamanders, and komodo dragons ( the awesome dance… ha-ha) and all other animals imaginable. Sadie has also stuck with her through daisies and daffodils, Michael Buble and chocolate bars, and her fashion designing career. Though they may look like an odd couple of friends but they're the best of and don't care who thinks they're weird_

"Hey, I may have a photographic memory, but not when we're running at the speed of light!" Arden replied.

"Well sorry! I was only trying to find a way to get to Sadie _before_ she gets eaten by a bear! Margret snapped back.

Ron and Rain suddenly came running out of the bushes at the mention of Sadie and a bear.

"Bear!" the boys said in unison.

"She's somewhere in this god forsaken forest with a bear!" Rain yelled.

"Yeah, hey wait where's Ben" asked Arden.

"He took of at like the speed of a cheetah at the sound of Sadie's screams" Ron replied.

"Figures he would do that, I mean he is like completely in love with Sadie." Margret said knowingly.

"Hey how'd you find out?" asked Rain.

"I'm a girl, we know these things." Margret stated.

"Well, do you guys know what way Ben went?" Arden asked.

"Yeah, we do," Ron cut in.

"No we don't we lost sight of him a couple minutes ago." Rain said.

"Well now we can only find our way out of the forest and hope Ben found Sadie and saves her, because we'll be no good to either of them if we die in this forest." Margret said.

_With Sadie…_

Sadie was crawled away flinching in pain because of the nasty gashes on her legs, and her sore scratchy throat from screaming. She was starting to get light headed due to blood loss, she looked and hoped for a little animal to scurry by to distract the bear for a mere second for her to suck up the pain and run off into the trees.

Sadie froze in place when the bear started sniffing the blood on her legs, and she silently started crying fearing no one would come help and even worst she would never see her family and friends again or Ben.

_With Ben…_

Ben started to worry when Sadie's screams stopped. He started sprinting through the foliage with new found speed.

Soon he a glimpse of that beautiful red hair straight in front of him

"………..Sadie…………" Ben whispered thankfully, now his only worry was if she was hurt.

_With Sadie…._

Sadie then started to lose consciousness, her vision was becoming blurry and all the forest surrounding started to disappear. It was only the bear, her, and her tears.

Suddenly the bear lost interest in her and focused on the rustling coming from the shrubs in the side of them.

The last thing Sadie saw was Ben staring at her with a worried look on his face, but to her he looked just like a knight in shining armor…._her_ prince.

"……… Ben………" Sadie whispered breathlessly as the blackness took over her vision and fell to the heavily leaved ground beneath her.

Dun dun dun…….

Hoped you liked this chapter… Sorry it was so short just didn't want to give away the next chapter.

Please review!

3 fpd123


	3. Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Naturally Sadie.

Ben couldn't comprehend the situation in front of him. The scene in front of his eyes instantly brought tears to his eyes, and made him want to fall to his knees.

Sadie has passed out on the ground, covered in blood that continued to seep from gashes on her legs, stomach, and arms. The only thing stopping Ben from running over to her was the bear angrily growling and leering at Ben with hungry glazed eyes.

And through all of this, even though she lay passed out, Sadie had a small smile grazing her lips as though she knew she was going to be okay now. Ben had only one thing on his mind:

_He had to get Sadie out of here soon!_

(AWWWWWWWWWWW!)

Ben quickly snapped back into reality at the sound of the snarling moving closer to him.

How was he going to distract the bear, how?

Suddenly he remembered the sunblock and bug repellent he had in his pocket.

Quickly took it out and waited for the opportunity to spray it on the bear's nose. The smell of both chemicals would knock the bear out, and the sunblock would lock the bug repellent in making sure the bear stayed out for a long while

The chance came when the bear looked back toward Sadie who started moaning in pain.

Ben leaped at the bear and sprayed the sunblock and bug repellent on the bear's nose. The bear then started lashing out toward Ben, but then the bear got a good waif of the chemical and quickly fell to the ground.

Ben then ran over to Sadie who was slowly coming out of unconsciousness and kneeled down beside her.

He cleared away the hair and leaves that covered her face and rubbed her back gently so she knew she was safe. Ben still thought she looked beautiful.

Sadie calmed again and slept silently, Ben took this chance and picked her up bridal style and carried out of the clearing.

Ben then realized that even though they had gotten away for the bear Sadie was still in danger.

The gashes that she had accumulated were still bleeding heavily and if they didn't stop soon she would die from blood loss.

Duh, Duh, Duh………

Sorry it so long to get this chapter up I had to come up with a reasonable way for Ben to distract the bear.

Tougher then I thought it would be, well I've already started on the next chapter and I can't wait to here the reviews

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, plz review!

3 fpd123


	4. Out of Danger?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naturally Sadie

Ben started to panic when he thought of losing Sadie

Ben rushed back to the river he had crossed on his way to Sadie

When he got there he quickly set Sadie down and started to rip pieces of his sleeves into bandages.

He dropped one of the fabric swatches in the water and the slowly started cleaning off Sadie's wounds.

He started with her stomach because that was gushing blood continually and was the closest to her internal organs.

Well there was a problem with that her shirt had stuck and dried to her skin thanks to the blood. And the only way to do that was to take her shirt off.

Ben felt himself blush the brightest red you had ever seen, but he knew in order to save her he had to do it.

Slowly he peeled the shirt from her body, thankful she was wearing a sports bra he cleaned her stomach wound of dirt and blood and bandaged it with the fabric he ripped from his shirt.

He continued his task and Sadie was out of immediate danger for now but she still had to get to the hospital to see if there was any internal damage.

Then just as Ben was about to pick Sadie up and start back towards camp, Sadie started stirring and saying his name

"Ben, Ben… Ben… Ben"

Ben put her head in is lap and slowly rubbed his hand over her cheek.

Sadie's eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw Ben smiling like he had just one the Stanley Cup.

"Ben……." Sadie moaned.

"Sadie! Thank god!" Ben breathed softly into her ear as he hugged her as close as possible.

Just then Sadie broke into sobs and just kept hugging Ben

"I thought I was going to die, and never see you again" Sadie cried.

"Don't worry, I got you, you won't ever lose me" Ben whispered in her ear as he comforted her.

"Thank you Ben………." Sadie said as she slowly fell back to sleep.

"Your Welcome, my love" Ben said with a smile as he picked her up bridal style.

Ben then continued his trek back to camp.

_At camp….._

All the students were going crazy Ben and Sadie had been missing for hours and an all out search was about to go out.

"Where are they!?!" Margaret said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm sure Ben go to Sadie before the bear did" Rain said to her.

"This is why girls don't belong in the woods" Ron stated.

At this stupid statement the camp went silent and every girl in camp glared at Ron Yuma with the passion of a thousand suns.

"I take that back" Ron said nervously as he slinked behind Rain.

The teacher was now on the phone with the forest officials and they were on the phone with the police setting up helicopters and search parties for the MIA (missing in action) couple.

Once he finished the teacher said that it would be 2 hours before the police got up here.

Everyone wanted to go searching for Ben and Sadie but the teacher refused to let them go he didn't want anyone else getting lost and that if anyone did go near those woods that they'd be in detention faster than a cat in on a mouse.

_Back with Ben and Sadie…_

Ben had found is way through the forest…. Almost he followed all the post markers and was 2nd to the last one but Sadie was starting to stir again but wasn't waking up this time.

This time Sadie started talking in her sleep!!!!

"Ben……. I..I love you" Sadie said.

Dun, Dun, Dun….

Hoped you all enjoyed it , Plz review. Next Chapter will be up soon.

3 fpd123


End file.
